


Catharsis

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [25]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Romance, Self-Insert, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Negan helps Robin find release.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Robin Ballard (robinwritesallthethings)
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Catharsis

Negan sits in the bed, leaning against the headboard. “Are you sure?” 

I nod. “I’m always sure. You know that.” 

He pats his knee. “Then come here, sweetheart. I’m ready.” 

I walk over to the bed to stretch myself across his lap, resting my face on his taut forearm and draping my ass over his thigh. He rubs a large, warm hand over the base of my neck, trailing it down my spine until he reaches my bare bottom. 

He takes his time, caressing each cheek gently. “Please?” I whisper, my voice desperate. I know he worries when I ask for this, but I need it, and he’s the only one I can trust to do it. 

“Tell me to stop and I will,” he reminds me. I nod, brushing my lips against his skin to reassure him. 

His fingers leave my body, and I know what’s coming next. 

I crave it. 

His palm slams down hard. A crack echoes through the room as my back arches, my body pleading for more. 

He spanks me in a steady rhythm. There’s almost no break between each blow; this is a dance we’ve done before, the steps painstakingly learned over time. At first, he had been afraid to go too fast, afraid to hurt me. 

I had to tell him very clearly that I wanted to be hurt. 

He’s a quick study. It didn’t take long for him to figure out exactly how I like it. 

It’s not the spanking itself that he minds. Negan doesn’t have many boundaries in the bedroom, so he’s generally more than happy to oblige any and all desires. 

What bothers him about these sessions is that I specifically want to cry before we’re done. 

I’ve always found crying difficult. I learned at an early age that tears make a woman weak, so I trained myself until I could control them. Unfortunately, I compensated a bit too well; I’ve become incapable of crying unless I force the issue. When I need that emotional release, I have to find other ways to get it. It’s a hard thing to do in a world that demands all of your strength just to stay alive. 

Then I found Negan. 

He’s the perfect man for the job. He’s naturally dominant, and his control never slips. I know he'll stop if I tell him to, and he trusts me to say if it’s too much. 

Still, as we’ve grown closer, it’s become harder for him to see me like this. I didn't expect the strong attachment that's grown between us. I’m so intensely vulnerable in these moments, and now I think he’s afraid of what will happen to me if I ever have to be without him. 

I lose myself in each movement and sound he makes. He always smooths his palm tenderly over my tingling skin before raising it again. There’s a whoosh of air right before his flesh meets mine every time he brings his hand down. His breath hitches audibly in his throat when I say his name. His erection creeps up to nudge my stomach, growing harder with each slap. 

At first, it was hard for him to get turned on while we did this. He felt guilty about it, deep down. But once he realized how much I enjoy it, he relaxed and started to enjoy it too. 

It’s finally starting to hurt. All of my body heat pools deliciously in my buttocks, increasing the pain. I can’t repress a gasp, and I bite down briefly on his arm, but I don’t say anything. He knows me well enough by now not to hesitate. I begin to pant, growing louder each time he hits me. 

I let him continue until the tears start to flow. I bury my face in his elbow, feeling his hand grip my shoulder. I rock forward with each spank, breathing hard, hanging on as long as I can. 

Finally, when I can’t tolerate the pain any longer, I cry out, “Stop!” He ceases immediately, slipping down to stretch out beside me, gathering my body against his so he can press my face into his chest and let me sob. I cling to him tightly, shaking as I finally let go of all the emotion I’ve pent up since the last time we did this. Negan just holds me, stroking my back, whispering soothing words of comfort into my ear in his deep, gravelly voice. 

For most people, this new world is their idea of Hell. But Negan is my Heaven, and I doubt we would have ever met if it hadn’t been for society collapsing around us. 

The end of the world set me free by bringing me to him. 

When I finally calm down, I turn over, deliberately pressing my aching backside into the bed and tugging him on top of my body. 

Negan braces himself, reaching between us and guiding himself to my entrance. I’m already soaking wet, so he slides into me easily. I moan deliriously, shuddering as I twine my legs around his and grip his shoulders. 

He fucks me slowly, so slowly it’s almost unbearable. Every thrust pushes me firmly against the mattress, making the pain flare up again, though it’s muted. “Negan!” I moan loudly, urging him on. He bends down, pressing our foreheads together, curling his hands around my wrists and pulling them over my head as he starts to move faster. “Yes!” I groan, my hips arching so I can take him deeper. 

The movement makes my oversensitized clit brush against the rough trail of hair running from his belly to his cock. It’s all I need; with a keening wail, I clench around him, bringing him over the edge as well. He roars as he finishes inside me, letting go of my hands so I can wrap my arms around him and he can bury his face in my neck. 

We’re silent for a moment. I run my hands through his hair and over his back, savoring the feel of his corded muscles beneath my fingers. Once his breathing has slowed, he curls his hand tightly around my thigh and rolls until I’m draped over him. 

Then he props himself up on one elbow and reaches for a bottle of aloe vera he brought back from his last run. Flipping the cap open, Negan drizzles some of the cool moisturizing gel over my backside. I sigh in relief as he begins to rub it into my angry red skin. His touch is so gentle that I can barely feel it, and I squirm against him as I clasp my arms around his neck, pressing kisses to his chest as he takes care of my needs. 

When he’s finished, he lifts me, slipping my limp body between the sheets and resting his hand on my back for a moment to remind me to stay on my stomach. He vanishes briefly and I close my eyes. I’m raw, but relaxed. When he returns, it’s with a warm washcloth. He presses it between my legs, gently wiping down my thighs before cleaning himself off as well. 

Finally, Negan climbs into the bed beside me, pulling me against his chest and kissing my forehead. “Are you really okay, Robin?” he wonders softly, his arm around my shoulders, his lips against my hairline, his fingers sweeping up and down my spine. 

“I am now,” I tell him sincerely, tilting my head so I can run my lips over his jaw. “Thank you. I know that you worry that I need this.” 

“I’d do anything for you,” he assures me quietly. “Yes. I worry. Because, well.” There’s a long pause before he adds, “I love you.” 

His voice is so low that it’s hard to hear, even as close as I am to him. He doesn’t look at me as he speaks, but it doesn’t matter. Hearing it is enough. 

“I love you too, Negan,” I sigh happily, snuggling into him. I pull his head down and rest my lips against his. He kisses me repeatedly, slowly, lazily, my favorite way to be kissed. 

His fingers continue to move over my back, and I finally let his gentle kisses and touches lull me to sleep.


End file.
